


The Alley Secret

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily with alcohol and a three day vacation, that's what she needed. There is also a blonde that keeps her pretty distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alley Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing a CM fic, a little OOC in some parts but it was worth a shot.

She needed a day off; everyone did. That last case took a toll on the whole team. Kids were always the hardest to deal with, but seven in less than three days was too much. The person who it home the hardest was JJ. When Emily saw JJ break on the plane ride, it all became too much.  
She needed a long vacation. It was about that time for them to get it anyways. She could use a drink or ten to wash the bloody stains away. Maybe she would go out on a limb and let somebody take her home. Anything could happen; she wanted something to happen. A night on the town, by herself.  
“Prentiss, we've landed, time to get up.”  
Emily could faintly hear him wake the rest of the team, but all she could focus on was JJ. Even after Hotch tried to get her up; she slept and tensed when he tried again. It wasn't hard to tell that the whole team felt sorry and wanted to help but just didn't know how. They all left hoping Emily would be the one to wake her.  
“Hey JJ, come on, wake up. You need to wake up; the kid is waiting for you.”  
Emily kept repeating the words and then started to rub soothing circles on her knees. Pretty soon it all crashed through JJ's dreams, and she awoke.  
No words were passed as they left the jet; none were needed. The car was still waiting for them. It was the beginning of their work day. If no cases were brought before them the they were free to take the three-day leave. So, the day was filled with doing case reports and having Reid do physic experiments on his desk.  
An hour, they had to make it another hour. The minutes were ticking slowly away. Minute by agonizing minute passed, the last couple of minutes the room was silent. The ticking of the clock was bouncing off the walls.

* * *

3...2...1 The dogs were now free. Equally, she was now free as the rest of them. She could go out and party or stay at home and drink herself to sleep. Or she could do both, she would definitely do both.  
Emily found herself in a random bar and a few too many shots in. Things were starting to blend, colors, people, genders. Men, at least who she assumed were men, would hit on her or but her a drink or two. They would come and go, and most would get annoyed about her not listening and staring behind them. She just couldn't help it.  
There was a beautiful blonde playing pool only a few feet away from her. She had never thought about someone of the same sex like that, but she could always make an exception. Whether or not she even had a chance, was all up in the air. Emily didn't want to use the same lines and moves that every guy had put on her or even the blonde. She needed something more original. More importantly she needed something she knew would work.  
A thought occurred to her as a new game had started. Play her in a game of pool, and if she wins well they will get to talk and drink if she loses well that was up to the blonde. It all seemed fair, but now she had to wait for the game to end. Apparently, the game didn't last long because the men were back at the bar. Now was her time.  
“Make you a deal. If I win we get to talk over a drink, and if I lose then well, you get to decide that.”  
“Let's just say, you won't win.”  
“We'll see.”  
As the blonde had predicted, she won, and Emily lost big time. It was time for the punishment to begin. She could only hope it wasn't exile.  
“I like your idea, but maybe we could expand on it?”  
“That, I would not object to.”  
They drank and flirted, then flirted some more. Small touches on the arm or leg and they both became putty. Emily's vision was limited, but her mouth and hear were ready to do a lot more than she was prepared to see.  
Emily was at least three drinks in since they started out and the blonde was at least on her fourth. Neither had real control over their bodies. Hands were beginning to wander. Eyes were drifting then darting back up to meet a smile. They both knew that the night would end one of two ways. One, they would walk away at closing time alone or two; they could go somewhere private, together.  
One hand found another and snaked its way underneath. Both glanced down unsure of what to do next. Emily gave a slight squeeze and then a small tug. When the blonde didn't budge, Emily slid off her stool and stood in-between the smaller woman's legs. Instinctively, the woman wrapped herself around Emily and looked at her with a smirk.  
“Carry me?”  
It was hard for her to say no to the woman. Then again, she knew that her body couldn't physically carry her. Those eyes were tempting though.  
“I don't think I can. Maybe I could help you walk.”  
“Don't think I'll make it far.”  
“Just outside.”  
“Fine.”  
She was right again. No sooner had they crossed the threshold to the outside the woman almost went down. Emily propped her up against the wall and held her closely.  
“Take it easy, tiger. Why don't we just sit here for a minute, okay?”  
There was no verbal response only a slight nod. Without much thought, Emily's hands found purchase on the other woman's hips. The woman fell forward a tad and reached up and around Emily's neck.  
It started with a kiss on the top of the head from Emily. Then one to the forehead. Emily's lips were soon placing delicate kisses all the way down the blonde's face. Just before her lips could meet the soft pink ones, the lips were no longer in front of her.  
“Sorry.”  
“It's not that; I just don't want to do this out in public, at least where everyone can see us.”  
“That is entirely understandable. There is an alley around the corner. At least until the cab arrives.”  
Emily barely got the sentence out. Her voice was cracking in anticipation. Hands were starting to shake, and her heart was pounding against her ribcage. It was now or never and she really wanted it now.  
The alley was dim and filled with smoke. It just made the whole thing even more mysterious. The silence was cut by labored breathing and quiet giggling.  
“Is it okay now?”  
More giggles, giggles that made Emily smile and pull the woman impossibly closer. When the blonde looked up at Emily again, the peppering of kisses started again. Only this time when she went in for the big one, their lips met. The kiss was simple, yet sweet. There was the fruity taste of alcohol mixed with a slight taste of mint. It was addicting. She craved more, and there was only one way to get it.  
Her head bowed down to reclaim the fruity lips. They kissed until they had extracted every moan and squeak they could. The moans kept them moving forward and to get bolder. The blonde's hands went from Emily's neck to her hair and was pulling her down for more. Emily's hands had pushed the think tank-top on the other woman up slightly and was rubbing circles on the petite's hips. A vibration from the back of Emily's jeans broke their steady rhythm. She didn't want to remove her hands from their new home, but she knew that if she let it ring it would get distracting. Her hand slowly started to move away, but kept her lips firmly planted on their counterpart. With a push of a button, she went back to engaging in her prior activity.  
Another round came and went. Then it happened again, this time it was the blonde's phone. Instead of just ending the call she turned off her phone.  
“I suggest you do the same.”  
“And if I don't?”  
“Then I will do it for you.”  
“Good, it means I won't have to move my hands.”  
“Spoiled.”  
The blonde moved her hands down Emily's back and slipped one of her hands into the jean pocket. The phone was extracted and shut off. Those hands went from the inside of the pocket to grabbing fist fulls of Emily's shirt. The blonde woman reached up and took Prentiss's bottom lip between her teeth. They nipped at each other for a while before the urge to taste each other again became too intense.  
Lights flashed by, but it didn't phase them. That was until they realized the lights were still on them.  
Without a thought, Emily shielded the blonde. Their arms were wrapped around each other praying that they wouldn't get seen.  
“Prentiss! Hey, Prentiss you here!”  
“JJ, come on the little thing is waiting on you!”  
It took a moment for them to fully comprehend what the situation was, but their names did stick out. They panicked when it finally hit them that they were staring at a member of their team. What made it worse was what was occurring only moments before.  
Morgan came jogging down the alleyway shinning his light right at them. There was nowhere to escape to. Nowhere they could hide. It was all out in the open.  
“Hey, you two. What happened to your phones? We've been tryin' to reach you for the better part of an hour.”  
“Nothing probably just died or something.”  
“Okay, well we got to go. We have a case that is demanding us.”  
“Be right there.”

* * *

The plane ride was tense between the two. Neither could look each other in the eye, but they would constantly cast glances at one another. On one end of the plane, Reid and Rossi were playing some mind game and Hotch and Morgan were discussing the case. It left Emily and JJ on the other side all alone.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really.”  
“Just thought I'd ask.”  
“Well, could we discuss something private, just not here in front of the team?”  
“Sure”  
They moved toward the front of the plane where usually the flight attendance were working. It didn't take long to get settled back there. Once Emily was comfortable she looked around for JJ. Two hands placed on her shoulders stopped her from moving too much. Emily leaned her hand back to look JJ in the face.  
JJ leaned down and connected their lips for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It wasn't suppose to go like that. She was supposed to tell her that it was all a drunken nights memory and that it meant nothing. Then those lips were directly in front of her and the urge was too persistent.  
“If we keep doing this we won't ever be able to stop.”  
“I know.”  
“Then why aren't you stopping.”  
“I can't.”

 


End file.
